OCs Needed!
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: I need some OCs for two upcoming stories, one on SkyClan, and one on ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Please submit your characters and enjoy my poem on Hollyleaf (and Fallen Leaves) and then enjoy another poem on Firestar!
1. Submit and Hollyleaf Poem

**Hello there! I am in the need for OCs for my up in coming SkyClan Story and other stories.**

* * *

**To submit a cat please use this form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Clan:** (If for my SkyClan story, SkyClan, if for my other story one of the original 4 Clans)

**Rank:**

**History:**

**Other:**

* * *

**Allegiances will be in the next chapter, also please don't use Moon-, Star- or Sun- or Soul-, Spirit- or Ghost- or anything Cats don't now about.**

**Only use real cat colorings and eye colors or they will be changed. (Look at my guide story for accepted coats and eyes)**

* * *

**Now because this just an authors note enjoy this poem:**

_My name is Holly,_

_Born of Crow and Leaf,_

_I have two brothers,_

_Jay and Lion,_

_Our kin is the Fire,_

_Along with Ivy and Dove,_

_I have a half brother named Breeze,_

_His mother is Night,_

_We thought our parents were Squirrel and Bramble,_

_But they lied,_

_I killed Ash that loved my fake mother,_

_I ran away to the tunnels, _

_I found Fallen Leaves,_

_Then I returned in a time of great need,_

_Then I died by a Hawk's frost,_

_Now I live no more,_

_I am Hollyleaf._

* * *

**_-Feather_**


	2. Allegiances and Firestar Poem

**ThunderClan**

Leader: 

_Lotusstar- _a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, and forest green eyes. [May have name change]

Deputy:

_Starlingstream- _a gray tom with golden legs, ears and tail, green eyes. (Former Rogue/Loner) (Secretly mates with Willowfur)

Medicine Cat:

_Cloudstorm- _a fluffy white tom with one green eye and one blue eye, half deaf.

Warriors:

_Tigerface-_ a cream and brown tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes. (Brother to Leopardbreath) (Mate is Rosepetal)

_Poppywing- _a long dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

_Ducktooth- _a dark brown tom with green eyes.

_Petalflame- _a light cream she-cat with amber eyes.

_Hollypelt- _a dark brown almost black she-cat with green eyes. (Whitemist and Poppywing's mother)

_Bluetuft- _a small blue she-cat with green eyes.

_Eagletalon- _a brown tom with a white underside and light amber eyes.

_Leopardbreath_- a dark ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes. (Sister to Tigerface)

Apprentices:

_Tinypaw- _a golden tabby tom with a white back paw and blue eyes. (Kittypet parents, Siblings; Thornpaw [WindClan], and Willowfur [ShadowClan]) [Tinyfang]

Queens:

_Rosepetal- _a fluffy gray she-cat with big yellow eyes. Mother to Tigerface's kit, Emberkit. (Formally a rogue named Shella) [Name given by owner: Rosemoon, changed however because the moon is scared to the cats]

_Whitemist- _a white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Rosekit, Fangkit, and Mousekit

Kits:

_Emberkit- _a fluffy black and white she-kit with yellow eyes. [Emberheart]

_Rosekit- _a pale cream she-kit with a pink nose and green eyes.

_Fangkit- _a brown tom with very sharp fangs and green eyes.

_Mousekit- _a small light gray she-kit with a white back paw and blue eyes.

Elders:

_Firefly- _a bright orange tom with bind, clouded, amber eyes. His tail-tip, paws, chest, underbelly and mule are all lighter than the rest of his body.

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: 

_Willowstar-_ a dark gray she-cat with white patches and paws, green eyes. Has a nick in her left ear, from a fox. (Brother is Dewstorm)

Deputy:

_Rockfall- _a brown/gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice, _Pikepaw

Medicine Cat:

_Mothheart- _a golden-brown she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

Warriors:

_Dewstorm - _a light gray tabby tom with darker gray stripes, broad shoulders and amber eyes. (Sister is Willowstar)

_Lionstorm- _a fluffy golden-brown tom with dark amber eyes. [Future apprentice is Crashkit]

S_weetbreeze_- a light gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. _Apprentice, _Russetpaw

_Rippleclaw-_ a light gray tom with darker gray/black paws and green eyes. _Apprentice, _Bluepaw

Apprentices:

_Pikepaw-_ a dark gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. [Pikesplash] (Siblings are Russetpaw and Bluepaw)

_Bluepaw-_ a bluish gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. [Bluestrike] (Siblings are Pikepaw and Russetpaw)

_Russetpaw_- a long-legged ginger she-cat with a red tail and green eyes. [Russetbreeze] (Siblings are Pikepaw and Bluepaw)

Queens:

_Silverbirch- _a silver she-cat with brown tabby stripes, a white tail-tip and blue eyes. Adoptive mother to Crashkit. Mother to Dewstorm's kit, Brookkit.

_Whitecloud- _a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes. Half-Clan sister to Cloudstorm. Expecting Lionstorm's kits. _(Need Kits, anyone can submit one!)_

Kits:

_Crashkit- _a sleek, dark gray tom with light gray streaks around his body, a white tail-tip, and dark blue eyes. (Found near camp with many scratches and scars) [Crashclaw]

_Brookkit- _a blue-gray tom kit with a white tail tip and blue eyes. [Brookmask]

Elders:

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: 

_Redstar- _a russet-colored tom with faint orange stripes on his legs, a white back paw and blue eyes.

Deputy:

_Patchwhisker- _a black and white tom with icy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

_Mallowtail- _a cream-furred tom with a long fluffy tail, green eyes.

Warriors:

_Ivystripe- _a short-heaired, light cream tabby she-cat with white paws and a darker cream stripe going down her back, her tail is stripped with the same color, dark green eyes. (Has a half-Clan brother, Lionpaw)

Apprentices:

_Thornpaw- _a brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. (Kittypet parents) (Siblings: Tinypaw [ThunderClan], and Willowfur [ShadowClan])[Thornheart]

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: 

_Bravestar- _a black tom with brown eyes and a white chest. (Had a kittypet parent, is related to Willowfur, Thornpaw [WindClan] and Tinypaw [ThunderClan].)

Deputy:

_Willowfur- _a black she-cat with white and cream patches, blue eyes. (Siblings; Thornpaw [WindClan] and Tinypaw [ThunderClan]) (Secretly mates with Starlingstream)

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

_Flickertouch- _a handsome rusty-red furred tom with yellow eyes. Mate is Honeyfur. (Future mentor to Mudkit.)

_Dawnshine- _a bright golden she-cat with dark green eyes. _Apprentice, _Lionpaw

_Berryshade-_ a cream-furred tom with a white chest, blue eyes. (Future mentor to Fernkit)

Apprentices:

_Lionpaw- _a bulky, bright orange tom with thick fur around his neck, his tail was a small tuft of fur on the end, dark amber eyes. (Has a half-clan sister; Ivystripe) [Lionclaw]

Queens:

_Mallowfoot- _a gray she-cat with darker flecks. Foster mother to Slatekit and Splashkit

_Honeyfur- _a beautiful golden furred she-cat with black flecks around her head. Mother of Flickertouch's kits; Fernkit, Mudkit, and Pinekit.

Kits:

_Fernkit- _a rusty-red she-kit with black fecks all over her, green eyes.

_Mudkit-_ a golden furred tom with yellow eyes.

_Pinekit-_ Rusty-red tom with golden paws and green eyes.

_Slatekit- _a gray tom with green eyes.

_Splashkit- _a ginger and white she-kit with green eyes.

Elders:

* * *

**_SkyClan_**

Leader: 

_Owlstar- _a light brown tom with black dapples and a white underbelly, striking yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

_Dewfeather- _a small, white and silver dappled she-cat with deep amber eyes.

Warriors:

_Roseleaf- _a tortoiseshell-and-white (calico) she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice, _Annie

Daylight Warriors:

_Cottonfur- _a fluffy white tom with bright green eyes. Kittypet name: Cotton. Mate is Cloudfrost.

Apprentices:

_Annie_- a golden and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Brother is Leo, soon to be a warrior) [Annieheart)

_Leo-_ a ginger tom with green eyes, some eyesight problems. (Sister is Annie, soon to be warrior) [Leoclaw]

_Fastpaw- _a dark ginger she-cat with a white back paw and blue eyes. (Sister is Hawkpaw) [Fastleap]

_Hawkpaw_- a golden-brown she-cat with a white front paw and blue eyes. (Sister to Fastpaw) [Hawkpelt]

_Thornpaw-_ a dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes. (Future mate to Willowkit)

_June_- a brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Former Kittypet) [Barkflower]

_Quincy-_ a dark brown tom with brown eyes. (Former Kittypet) [Brownstrike]

_Spade- _a jet black tom with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes. [Raventail] (Cousin is Ink)

_Ink- _a jet black she-cat (fur has bluish tint) and green eyes. [Shadowstreak] (Cousin is Spade)

Queens:

_Cloudfrost- _a silver she-cat with black tabby markings, a white tail-tip and pale blue eyes. Mother of Cottonfur's kits; Willowkit and Bluekit. Adoptive mother to Nightkit.

Kits:

_Nightkit- _a jet black she-kit with lighter dark gray (or blue-gray) streaks. [Nightwing, becomes Medicine Cat]

_Willowkit-_ a pure white she-kit with one green eye and one dull, blind blue eye, deaf. [Willowfern, becomes an elder then a queen who will have Thornpaw's kits]

_Bluekit-_ a silver-blue she-kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes. [Blueflower]

Elders:

* * *

**Cats I currently still need: **(You can still submit queens/warriors even if they are not listed, I am always needing kits!)

_ThunderClan _

About 1-2 more warriors, 2 apprentices, and 1-2 elders.

_RiverClan_

About 4-5 more warriors, and 2-3 elders.

_WindClan_

7-8 warriors, maybe 2 more apprentices, At least 1 queen, around maybe 3-4 kits, and 1 elder.

_ShadowClan_

A medicine cat, about 6 warriors, at least 2 more apprentices, at least 1 elder.

_SkyClan_

A deputy, at least 8 more warriors, NO MORE APPRENTICES (I have like 9), maybe 2 more Daylight Warriors, 1-2 more queens, any amount of kits, and 3 elders

* * *

_I was the Fire,_

_Who saved the Clan,_

_I became leader,_

_after Blue died,_

_She saved us from the dogs,_

_I owe her my life,_

_I loved Spotted once, _

_but now I love Sand,_

_We even had kits,_

_a Leaf and a Squirrel,_

_Leaf became a med,_

_Squirrel a warrior,_

_I love them all,_

_I am the Fire._

* * *

**_-Feather_**


	3. Other and Random Poem

Histories of the cats

**_ThunderClan Cats-_**

**Firefly- **was once the deputy, however when he was injured in battle he lost his eyesight, making him an Elder.

**Tinypaw- **the kit was given to the Clan by Flash, a golden-brown tabby she-cat kittypet, who is also the mother of Willowfur and is Bravestar's mothers sister-in-law.

**_RiverClan Cats-_**

**Crashkit-** was found near the RiverClan camp with many scratches and scars, Silverbirch took the kit in without question.

**_WindClan Cats-_**

**Ivystripe- **when she was a young kit she was picked on, nearly drowned as an apprentice.

**Thornpaw- **see _Tinypaw _

**_ShadowClan Cats-_**

**Bravestar- **Warrior name was Bravestorm. When he was a newly made warrior a pack of dogs was found on ShadowClan, he and two other warriors came up with a plan to rid the Clan of the dogs, and after he was renamed Bravestorm as appreciation for saving the Clan.

**Willowfur- **see _Tinypaw. _Willowfur was from a different litter while Flash was thinking of joining ShadowClan.

**Flickertouch- **as a kit he was favored by his mother, he was then his mother's favorite kit. (His siblings ended up dying)

**Lionpaw- **He was given to his father's Clan while Ivystripe got his mother's Clan.

**Honeyfur- **she used to be a kittypet, however when her twoleg's house burnt down she ran for her life, bumping into a patrol and when she told them she didn't know where she was they took her back to the Clan.

* * *

Who owns who?

**HockeyStar31: **Owns Flickertouch, Honeyfur, Fernkit, Mudkit, and Pinekit.

**Fastblaze789: **Owns Fastpaw and Hawkpaw.

**VenomstormOfVineClan: **Owns Ivystripe, Lionpaw, Firefly, Crashkit, and Nightkit

**Mintiecool1: **Owns Thornpaw, Willowkit, Cloudfrost, Cottonfur, Dawnshine, and Eagletalon.

**Winxclubfan1: **(Guest) Owns Annie, Leo, June, Quincy, Silverbirch, Bravestar, Wilowfur, Tinypaw, and Thornpaw.

**Leopardbreath- **(Guest) Owns Leopardbreath

**ScipioPB- **Owns Rippleclaw, Sweetbreeze, Rockfall, Bluepaw, Russetpaw, Pikepaw, Owlstar, Ink/Shadowstreak, and Spade/Raventail.

**Staticlash- **Owns Lotusstar

**Birdshadow the Bold- **Owns Dewfeather

**Grarob- **Owns Roseleaf

**Lionstorm of RiverClan- **Owns Whitecloud, Cloudstorm, Lionstorm, Mothheart, Mallowtail, Patchwhisker, and Berryshade.

**A big Thanks **to everyone who has submitted OCs, They ALL will be used, Ranks may be changed based off what I need, and pelt colors have changed a bit because of genetics. (Example: Adding white fur to have blue eyes.)

* * *

**Possible Pairings:**

These are some possible pairings that might happen, if you own one of the cats and do not like the mate I have chosen for them, message me/review. (If it says _need litter _next to the match, it means I need future kits for them.)

Eagletalon x Leopardbreath _(Need litter, 2 toms and a she-kit)_

Rockfall x Russetpaw _(Need litter, 2 she-kits)_

Whitecloud x Lionstorm _(Need litter, any gender 3 kits)_

Bluepaw x Crashkit _(Need litter, any amount under 5 and any genders)_

Ivystripe x Mallowtail (Forbidden love) _(Need 2 kits, any genders)_

Lionpaw x Fernkit _(Need litter, any amount, any genders)_

Thornpaw x Willowkit _(Need litter, a tom and she-kit)_

* * *

**Run-off Stories:**

I will choose some of the OCs I have been given to write a story/short story on them, just for fun… So far here are the cats I've chosen and their backstories: (Mostly only leaders or cats with interesting backstories) (Don't want your cat to be in this? Message or review, I'll delete them off)

_ThunderClan_

Lotusstar [Kit, paw, frost] (Title- Lotus's Story)

_ShadowClan_

Bravestar [Blackkit, Blackpaw, Bravestorm] (Title- Bravestar's name)

_SkyClan_

Ink/Shadowstreak and Spade/Raventail (Title- The Ink and Spade)

Annie, Leo, Quincy, and June (Title-Joining the Clan)

Thornpaw and Willowkit (Title- A Never Ending Love)

* * *

_The world is always changing,_

_Autumn, Summer, Spring,_

_You cannot stop it,_

_Unless nature intends you too,_

_If you understand this,_

_Then you will go far,_

_Understand your mistakes,_

_And never look back._

* * *

**_Random poem that has nothing to do with Warriors, I am just really tired it's like 1:30 something when I was updating/writing this.._**


	4. Original Clans Story Published!

Thank you all for giving me your OCs! I couldn't have possibly came up with that many that fast by myself! Shout out to all of you amazing people out there!

* * *

The ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan story has been posted!

**Warriors: Heroes and Villains**

**Summary: **They say heroes are not born, they are made, so when do you decide your a hero? When do you decide if you are evil? Surely a innocent kit can't be evil, right? Or are we all just fools, tricked into saying Heroes and Villains aren't born, when they really are? Follow four kits, Blackkit, Whitekit, Bluekit, and Silverkit, as they find the differences between good and evil.

* * *

The SkyClan story will be posted maybe sometime soon,

**Warriors: Lost and Alone **

**Summary: **Not out yet.

* * *

I will not be updating the allegiances anymore, to see the official allegiances, take a look at the books! This is my last time updating this so, enjoy!

-_Feather_


End file.
